Date Night
by BK3193
Summary: Just a bunch of Breyton one shots and dribbles of their different dates. No lemons, but lots of Breyton love. I will be happy to do requests, just pm or review them. So ENJOY and REVIEW!
1. Milkshakes

"Peyton, seriously, where are we going?"

"Just shut up and stop resisting B. Davis." The blonde stated as she tugged the reluctant brunette behind her by the hand.

"P. You know I love surprises, but you're really starting to just flat out annoy me-"

"Well you can calm yourself because we're here." She stops and turns to smile at her counterpart. The brunette only offers a confused glance back.

"Karen's Cafe? That's your big surprise Blondie?" The brunette asked incredulously. "Babe, you do realize we've been coming here since we were teenagers right? It's not exactly new." She smiled at her blonde girlfriend.

"I know, but it doesn't always have to be something new. Sometimes revisiting something old can be just as great for a date." She tugged the other girl with her towards the door. "Now come on, I want a milkshake."

Brooke rolled her eyes and remarked, "fine, but I expect pie."

"Sweetie, I'm not stupid. I know you need your pie. Last time I picked food up from here and forgot the pie you made me pay for it."

"Oh I don't remember you complaining when I made you pay by letting me eat my buffet of Peyton pie instead of apple pie." The fashionista said cheekily, making the blonde blush and squirm at the sensations those memories brought about. The pair moved to sit next to one another in a corner booth.

"Brooke!" The blonde squeaked out as a young waitress came to take there order.

"Oh calm down Peyt."

"Hello, my name is Tammy and I'll be your server today. How may I help you today?" The teenager asked as she pulled out a notepad and looked between the two women.

Brooke took the initiative. "We'd like a large double mint chocolate chip hot fudge sundae milk shake, extra whipped cream, no cherry, but drizzle some of the sauce over the whipped cream please." The brunette smirked at the blonde next to her.

The teenager looked slightly flustered trying to write all of it down before finally turning to the blonde, "anything for you miss?" Giving a pointed look to her girlfriend, the blonde turned back to the waitress before answering. "Yes, can I get a ingle slice of Apple pie, no ice cream, at all. Don't even bother putting it on the side. I want a dash of cool whip in a small bowl on the side. Make sure the pie is hot, I don't want any of the crappy straight out of the showcase semi-cold crap. No cherries or any other toppings. Thanks." Peyton smiled apologetically at the overwhelmed girl. The teen nodded and assured them they'd have their shake soon while she went and heated up the pie.

The brunette let out a little laugh as the girl walked away and her girlfriend turned back to her. They shared a small smile before the fashion designer leaned in to whisper, "mmm, P. Sawyer. Getting me all hot and bothered when you get so bossy."

"Well if someone wasn't so picky, I wouldn't have to be."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" She asked, teasingly offended.

"Oh, B. It's always your fault." They lean in closer, touching foreheads as they fight not to giggle at the playful argument.

"My fault? It's so your skinny ass that's always starting stuff. I just have to come in and defend my girl's honor, so it looks like I'm the bad one."

"Defend my honor huh?" The blonde says with a little more lust in her eyes, daring to lean her lips closer to the brunette's.

"Yup, that's my job. I figured if I wanna keep that tight little ass the way it is, I better step up and protect it." Brooke breathes out, her lips almost slipping over the soft ones of the other girl as she spoke to her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caught their attention. The pair turned back to see the uncomfortable looking teenager set down the piece of pie and milkshake, which she had thoughtfully out two straws in. The women started to settle in to the snack but were thrown off by the nervous teen still standing by the table. Taking the lead, Brooke wrapped an arm around Peyton's waist and pulled her closer to her in the booth. She eyed the teen before politely asking, "was there something else?"

"Uh-um, actually, I was...I was just wondering...if um" as the girl stuttered, Peyton tried not to chuckle, knowing where this was going. Brooke did her best to stay polite and not roll her eyes like she had the urge to do. "You- you are Brooke Davis right? Li-like the fashion designer? Brooke Davis?"

The brunette again smiled politely , the irritation she felt only noticeable by her girlfriend. "Yes, I am that Brooke Davis."

The girl almost squealed and immediate asked for a picture. After reluctantly agreeing, the brunette found herself smoothed into the teens side in the booth seat, trying not to pout at her smirking girlfriend. After what seemed like forever, someone heeled for the teen who had been ignoring her duties, effectively freeing the brunette from the irritation. As they watched the girl finally leave the table. Brooke slid back towards the blonde, snaking her arm around her waist once again. They both sipped at the shake.

A giggle escaped the blonde at the other girl's sour face. "Oh shut up Peyton." She tried to sound mad, but it didn't really come through.

"What? I think it's sweet that you have a raging fan club." Peyton smirked as she ate a spoonful of whipped cream.

"Ugh, don't say that."

"I'm sure if you wanted to, you could get all of your groupies to do your bidding. I'm sure they're all dying for a chance."

"Peyt." She warned. Glaring at the girl as she took a large gulp of the cold beverage.

Again, the blonde only giggled, sipping the last of the milkshake. Brooke only shook her head, playing in the pie with her fork. A moment passed in silence, Peyton working on getting the lasts ales of whipped cream from the side of the glass, and Brooke tearing apart the otherwise untouched apple pie. The blonde raised an eyebrow towards the plate, "what? You don't want it now?"

The fashion designer took a moment to respond, before finally smirking. She took out her purse and threw down a twenty to cover the bill. She grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her up with her, "actually, I have something better in mind."

"Better than pie?" The blonde asked, generally surprised considering the shorter girl's addiction to the dessert.

As they stepped out the door, the blonde found herself pushed back up against the store's front window. Her girlfriend leaned into whipper in her ear, "mhm, Peyton pie, much better than stupid old apple."

The blonde caught the meaning and practically dragged the brunette behind her once again, only taking the time to turn around and say, "you better not forget the whipped cream."


	2. Aquarium

To 8isgreat08- I am glad you liked that chapter so much. I'm working on trying to get their characters completely down pat, but some of them still may be OOC. Glad to see you still reading my stories though! And it's my pleasure! And ugh, Peyton Pie...yum!

To NALEY23alwaysforever- Hope you like this one as much as the last one! Thanks for the support! You're awesome, as always!

To Guest- I'm glad you like these types. I literally have a couple lists from Pinterest of cute date ideas and I'm looking forward to writing them as these prompts! Still would be happy to do any requests though, so don't be shy if there's any specific date you want to see them on!

"Brooke, I love you, but why are we at an aquarium? You aren't exactly a nature kinda girl so..." Peyton trailed off as her girlfriend led her by the hand through the front door of the giant building.

"Hey, I like nature. Just cause I'm not Camper, or Recycle Master," Peyton giggled at the jibe she knew was directed at Haley, "doesn't mean I don't like it. However, we aren't here for me. We are here for you." She stated happily, smiling back at her girlfriend as she moved to wrap an arm around her waist and pull the blonde into her side as they walked.

"Okay...but why exactly did I remind you enough of fish to make you decide to drag us here for a date? Are you trying to tell me something?" The blonde now stopped and pulled away from the brunette. She glared offended at her and crossed her arms over her chest, thinking of what Brooke could be hinting at that was getting 'fishy'.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, she ignored the pissy stature and again grabbed her girl around the waist, pulling her along to one of the more tropical exhibits. "Babe, not everything I do or say revolves around your lady bits." A pointed look from Peyton and she rephrased. "Ok, so that's a total lie, but it's not like that. I was actually just trying to be nice. I know you've been having some trouble with inspiration for your paintings lately, so I thought maybe a trip to the aquarium would help get you back in the studio and going again."

This time the blonde smiled at the girl who held her. Ignoring the tank that was in front of them and the many other passing people, she leant over to give Brooke a soft kiss on the cheek. It touched her to think that Brooke cared enough about her work and art to take her somewhere that she thought would help with her frustrating creative hold up that she'd been experiencing as of late. She still didn't understand though how a bunch of smelly fish were supposed to inspire her.

"So, how are a bunch of fish supposed to help? I mean, we live by an ocean Brooke. I'm sure we didn't have to come all the way to the city for an aquarium..."

The brunette finally turned her attention away from the tank and turned towards her girlfriend, one eyebrow raised in question. "And here I thought you were supposed to be the deep, creative one."

This time Peyton lifted an eyebrow. Brooke only chuckled some and moved to stand behind her girlfriend, wrapping both arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Peyton turned her head to watch her, but Brooke only kissed her temple and nudged her to look straight ahead. "Just look baby." Peyton did as told.

She'd be lying if she said what she saw wasn't pretty. There were numerous different species of tropical fish swimming in the spacious tank. The various colors and patterns of the fish both blended and popped out from the different colors of the artificial environment. Yes, it was pretty, but she still didn't see where the inspiration lied.

Almost as if she read the blonde's mind, she tightened her grip on the girl's waist and spoke gently into her ear. "Just look at all the colors baby. Don't see the fish, just the colors. Let it all just blur together...all those colors swirling and blending, each fading into another. All the orange and reds floating in such a deep blue...like a setting sun" She referred to as they watched lion fish and clown fish swim towards the top of the tank in the blue water.

She moved their attention to the bottom of the tank. "Tans and dark browns, running in with waves of greens, splashes of gray...it reminds me of the mountains. Grass fields leading up to rocky terrain." They watched sucker fish sit at the bottom of the tank, barely hidden in the fake seaweed.

Brooke watched as that light started to come back into Peyton's eyes. It was the same one she got when she saw something truly beautiful, something inspiring. It's was the same look she got when she listened to a song that really touched her...the same look when Brooke laid next to her at night after making love and whispered 'I love you'...

Not wanting to lose the blonde's interest, Brooke pulled her along to another tank. This one only containing a few marine animals and some rocky interior props. She held the blonde the same way as before as she spoke to her. "And these...they perfectly represent beauty in danger. The alluring nature catches the eyes, but in one swift move, can come back to bite you and tear you to shreds. It's a kind of ferocious beauty that comes with one who can't just be. No, they have to feel, all or nothing, because everything about them is too strong to do anything too gently."

The pair stood silent as a shark swam by them.

"They remind me of you." The blonde spoke softly, holding the arms wrapped around her. "Fierce, beautiful, protective, and so strong..."

Deep brown eyes gazed at the blonde with love before turning back to the tank. He eyes settled on the only other occupants in the tank. "And these, so soft and innocent looking, but shockingly independent. So light and breezy, carefree. So eccentric, lighting up the room just by walking in, lighting up my world. And lord knows you send shocks through me every time I touch you. They're just like you Peyton." The blonde watched the jellyfish in question for just a moment before turning in the designer's arms.

The two shared a strong gaze, so many things being said and so many emotions being shared in the silent eye contact. Not being able to take it anymore, Brooke pulled the blonde the rest of the distance and the two shared a sensual kiss. Peyton put her arms around Brooke's neck to deepen it and keep her close. At the sound of an irritated employee murmuring something about PTA, Peyton pulled away just enough to look at her girlfriend.

"You know, I think I found my inspiration again, and it's right here in my arms." She whispered with her eyes shining bright.

Brooke replied with a grin, dimples on full display. "Right back at you baby." They shared one more small, chaste kiss before moving along to 'inspire' each other in ways only they could.


	3. Naps

Some more T rated stuff in this one. Hope y'all like it! I've had another plot bunny rolling around in my head so hopefully I'll get to crackin on that! On with the Breyton!

PS- thanks to 8isgreat08, NALEY23alwaysforever, and guest(I'm assuming is a recurring visitor) for the support!

Peyton POV

I was absently reading over the newspaper and drinking my coffee, totally not being bored out of my mind waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to get home. Nope, definitely not. The fact that I had managed to finish all of my work in the studio with Mia, cleaned the house...twice, and even organized everything in my office and in our home said absolutely nothing about how bored I was while Brooke was away. I mean, getting all of that done and still having time to do something as mundane as read the paper was definitely not impressive. It really wasn't...it was rather pathetic really.

I hated to admit it, and god knows if I ever told Brooke her ego would inflate and suffocate us all, but I don't know what to do with myself without her. At first it was nice. Actually having the time to get all my work done without seductive words and overly friendly hands trying to distract me. I hit a standstill though when it was only the fourth day of her two week long trip to New York and I was already done with all my paperwork for Mia. It didn't help that it was so hard to sleep in bed without her, so having all the extra time to work instead of sleep helped get things done that much faster.

So I had moved on to housework, which I usually avoided like the plague. That should have been my first clue about how dependent I had become on her. I think it really hit me though while I was cleaning and organizing. Sorting through all of our stuff had me going down memory lane and having thoughts filled with only my brunette bestie. I laughed thinking of all the stupid fun we have had, the trouble we still manage to get ourselves into. That gave way to the missing her part though. I haven't really been able to get rid of it since.

Even the calls we make back and forth when she has the time between meetings and before she goes to bed at night don't satisfy me. It does help to hear her voice, but after almost two weeks apart, I just want to touch her again. To have her touch me. It's always been a comfort to be able to touch Brooke, just to reassure myself that she was there, so not having that for the first time since we got together really sucked. Plus constantly thinking about her didn't really help, I mused to myself, taking another sip of my coffee.

Being so lost in my thoughts of my gorgeous B. Davis, I damn near jumped out of my skin when the front door of our home flew open. I jumped up to go see who the hell managed to get it, since I know I've had all three of those locks done up since the moment Brooke left the house, but immediately know who it is when I hear an over dramatic groan.

Coming around the corner of the stairs to see Brooke looking rumpled and exhausted as she literally drops all of her bags at the door. "Brooke?" I didn't think she was supposed to even be on a plane home for two more days. She looked up, almost surprised to see me. I walk towards her with a question of why she's here already on the tip of my tongue, but she beats me to it.

"Damnit Peyton!" She shouts, making me jump and freeze in my spot just a foot in front of her. I just silently watched her, confused as to why she'd be pissed at me. Oh my god! I didn't get the wrong day and forget to pick her up, did I? Of god...I snap my eyes back up to her face and go to apologize but she again cuts me off. "You ruined the surprise!"

"Huh?" I look at her, more than just a little lost.

She huffs out angrily before stepping my way. She doesn't stop in front of me though, instead she grabs my wrist as she passes and starts to pull me up the stairs. "The surprise. I was gonna surprise you and come home early. I already had it all planned too. I was gonna take a nap, because I've shoved all of my meetings into as small of a time frame as possible, and then I was gonna get all dressed up and surprise you when you got home from work. We were gonna go out and then I was gonna drag you back here and tear your clothes off and-"

"Brooke." I say somewhat embarrassed at her rambling. She turns back to my blushing face and manages a cocky smirk. We finally reach our bedroom, where she sets us to stand next to the bed before demanding, "strip!"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What, so we're just jumping straight to the end of your plans?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Peyton, just shut up and strip. NOW."

Hearing her slightly irritated tone, I decide it's best to just comply. I turn around and grumble out, "well, way to take the sexy out of it." The growl behind me shows that she heard me. I ignore it though and strip out of my clothes. The second I'm left only in my panties I feel her arms wrap around me from behind and pull me to the edge of the bed that she's sitting on. I almost fall from the sudden tug and I look over my shoulder to tell her to cool it when I feel another strong tug lower on my body. I hear the distinct sound of cotton tearing before I look down and register what just happened. What the hell! She ripped my damn underwear off!

"Brooke! What the fu-" but the rest is lost in a gasp as she practically throws me onto the bed. God damn, it always amazed me that she was actually so strong, and usually it was sexy. But did she really have to throw me like that? Jeez...

I'm brought back to the present as she suddenly climbs over me. Before I can even meet her gaze though she flops down half on top of me, half beside me. Her arms wrap around my waist and pull me as close to her as physically possible, burying her head in my neck. She nuzzles against it, squeezing me tight, until she releases a huge breath and finally relaxes her grip on me some.

"Mmmhmmmmm...now that's more like it." She practically moaned out against my neck.

I cautiously spoke out, not sure how she'd react with the whole mood swing thing she seemed to be doing. "Umm, babe?"

"Hm? What's up baby?" She now spoke sweetly, lips just ghosting over the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Mind explaining just what's going on here?"

I can feel her smile into my skin. "We're taking a nap sweetie."

"Oh." ..."and I'm naked, because?"

Brooke chuckles some. "Because I've missed you Peyt. I've missed just feeling you..."

"Oh." I say back quite happily this time, a goofy grin on my face. I finally move my arms to reciprocate her hold and keep her close to me. I can feel the shape of her body through the clothes she still wears, her warmth escaping through to glaze over my skin. It's exactly what I had been wanting...well, almost. "You're not really playing fair ya know. Why am I the only naked one here?"

"Because baby," she leans up to whisper to me, "a naked P. Sawyer is just what B. Davis ordered." She presses a searing kiss to my lips before quickly moving back into cuddling my side. "Now go to sleep, cause that's the other thing that B. Davis ordered."

I roll my eyes. Yup, just like Brooke to leave me hanging high and dry.

Reading my mind, I hear her pipe up, "I'll make it up to you later baby."

I immediately settle down in a comfy position, shooting out a quick, "Night B, love ya babe."

She giggles at my exaggerated response. "Goodnight P. Baby. Love you too."


	4. Couple Shirts

"C'mon Pey. Pretty please, for me?

"Noo. I'm not a cow Brooke, you can't tag me."

"Oh don't be so over dramatic. It's not like that."

"Oh really? Then what is it?"

"It's just a super cute couples shirt that I liked and wanted to buy for my girlfriend."

"So it's not you claiming me to the rest of the world?"

"No, that's just a perk..."

"Ugh Brooke..."

"Oh, is it sooo bad that I want the world to know you're mine?"

"Absolutely not. It's just that you get all crazy possessive."

"Are you saying I'm the possessive jealous girlfriend?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Am not!" The brunette responds indignantly.

Her blonde girlfriend snorts back. "Yes, you are."

"So not true!" She mumbles out. "I just don't like creepy guys touching MY girl..." She pouts, sitting cross legged on the bed next to the new shirts she had brought home with her.

Peyton sighed and smiled at her girlfriend's childish behavior. She got up from the computer chair, rolling her eyes as she moved to sit on her girl's lap.

"And I appreciate it baby, I really do. Hell, I can't even describe how hot it is when you get all possessive and start calling me yours and getting all up in a guy's face that's like...twice your freaking size." The devilish smile the brunette now had was hidden as she pushed her face into the blonde's neck. She nipped it lightly, getting a small gasp in return.

Peyton took a moment to remember what she had been saying before continuing. "...but, I'm afraid you're gonna get hurt one day."

The brunette moved to be eye to eye with the blonde, wrapping her arms around her slim waist. "Which is exactly why you should where the shirt. I wouldn't even have to say anything and there wouldn't be any problems." She carries off, sounding confidant.

The taller of the girls raises an eyebrow before chuckling and shaking her head. "Okay. Okay, fine. You got me there. I'll wear it okay."

"Yes!" The brown eyed girl yelled excited, most knocking the blonde out of her lap in her excitement. "Now, c'mon, let's get ready to go!"

Oooooooooooooooooo

Peyton walked over to the hot dog stand alone while Brooke had run off to find an outhouse. The carnival was packed full of people and flashy lights as the festivities carried on into the night. The blonde ordered and after receiving two hot dogs and one Coke, went to the side of the cart, trying to juggle everything and get ketchup on one of the wieners.

"Hey there, you look like you could use a hand."

Peyton's eyes flicked to the side after realizing that the stranger had in fact been referring to her. "Er, um" was all she managed to get out as she almost dropped the drink.

"Here, let me." He took the soda from her arm and leaned on the vendor cart, more than just a little too close to the blonde's personal space. "That's a lot of food for a little girl like yourself. I'm sure I could help you eat some of this. I know a nice quiet bench where you can see all of the lights." He leaned down to whisper right next to her ear.

The uncomfortable blonde dodged to get away from him and nervously let out, "um, no thanks. I'm actually-"

"You sure? Cause I know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be left alone at such a big carnival. Lots of creepy guys walking around here."

"Yea..." She trailed off as she hurried to put the rest of the condiments on the hot dogs. Finishing, she turned to face him. "Listen, thanks, but I can take my drink now. And I think I'll be just fine-"

"Whose Brooke?" He said, cutting her off again as he obviously stared at her chest.

"I'm Brooke." The brunette showed up right behind the blonde, moving an arm around her waist and glaring at the man. He looked like a total tool.

Not giving him time to respond, she went on. "Now thanks for keeping MY GIRLFRIEND company," she said in a fake sweet voice, "but we have to go."

"What about your drink blondie?" He asked as his eyes raked over her body again.

Brooke tugged her girlfriend behind her slightly, "keep it, as a thanks. I'll buy her a new one." She snarled out, now not even bothering to hide the pissy tone.

The brunette wrapped her arm around her girl's waist, taking her food from the blonde and moving her away from the creep and back over to a more open space. Other people sitting and eating were spaced out around them.

"Not jealous and possessive huh?" The blonde joked, sitting next to her girlfriend on one of the empty picnic tables. The pointed glare she got was all the response the brunette was willing to give.

Peyton smiled and leaned in, kissing Brooke's cheek. "Thanks for saving me from that creep baby. You always swoop in and save me from the dirty men of the world." Her voice was sweet as she spoke into the shell of her girlfriend's ear. "And that was pretty hot. Seeing my girl get all protective." The blonde was sucking up, but Brooke wasn't about to complain. It was putting her in a better mood seeing her girl get all sweet and making her feel like the baddest bitch in the world.

Brooke moved to eye her girl's shirt, the one she had gifted her just earlier that day. 'If lost, return to Brooke.' It matched her own shirt. 'I'm Brooke'

"Next time, I'm getting a Property of T-shirt. That one apparently wasn't clear enough."

Peyton smirked at that. "And a Property of one will?"

Brooke leaned into her girlfriend, whispering to her between hot kisses, "maybe with a couple of hickeys it will..."


	5. Blanket Forts

So school and work have been crazy. We've had some people quit so we all now have even more hours. This hasn't really left me much time to write, and I apologize for that. I am working on new chapters for all of my series. So again, sorry for the delay. Thanks everyone for the continued support and I do hope you enjoy this. And as always, don't forget to REVIEW or pm if you want!

Ooooooooooooo

"PEYTON, you'll never believe how horrible my day has been!" The brunette called out as soon as she entered the foyer to their home. She kicked off her shoes by the door and dropped her purse and sketchbook lazily on the side table by the door. Brooke looked down the hall, looking to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend, but was disappointed when she saw nothing.

"Peyt?" She called out again. After once again getting no response, the designer huffed and moved tiredly through the house. "Peyton! C'mon baby, where are you? I could really use someone to vent to!"

"Hang on Brooke! I'll be right down!"

Brooke only glanced towards the stairs for a second before deciding to just meet her girlfriend up there. Plus, she really wanted to get this tight dress off and just get into some comfortable clothes. The brunette came into their bedroom just as the blonde exited their bathroom. Immediately relieved, Brooke started to vent, paying no mind to the fact that Peyton was only dressed in a satin white robe that was just too short and too low cut to not be taken as sexy.

"Peyt, why does that witch always come in and ruin my good days?" The fashionista whined and threw herself facedown on the bed. Peyton sat down next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly, which only seemed to spur the upset woman on. "I was having such a good day. This morning with you was wonderful, I got to the store and Millie already had everything opened and set up for the day, she even brought me my special roast from Starbucks! And everything was going so well, and the Bitchtoria shows up and starts going on and on about sales ratings and pressuring me about the fall lines and...and ugh! I was feeling so good about everything, and now she's got me all flustered!" The brunette moaned pitifully into her pillow.

"Aw B. Baby, calm down. There's nothing to be stressed about. Don't let that mother of yours ruin your good days. Nothing she says is worth crying over, and if it makes you feel better, I'll go kick her ass right now."

"You'd do that for me?" Brooke asks, her usual confidence missing.

Smiling down at her lover, Peyton tells her surely, "Brooke Davis, when have I not jumped your mother's ass about the way she treats you."

A small smile finally broke onto the fashion designer's face. "You always do love jumping down her throat." She mumbled as she turned her face sideways to see her girlfriend.

"No, I LOVE you. That just means I have to protect you from everything, including the wicked witch of the west." Peyton said with a small nod.

Brooke's smile widened and she moved to hold onto one of Peyton's hands, enjoying the warmth they shared. "I love you too baby. How'd I get so lucky to have you? You always make everything better for me P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled gently, softly moving some stray hair behind Brooke's ear before leaning down to press a kiss to the girl's temple. "Trust me Brooke Davis. I'm the lucky one. And you're always saving me, so the least I can do to repay you is take care of you." She whispered softly to her, pressing one last kiss into smooth chocolate locks. She leaned up and cleared her throat slightly. "And speaking of taking care of you, I have a surprise for you."

Immediately, it was like everything with Victoria had been forgotten. Cocoa eyes lit up with excitement as she leaned up to face the other girl completely now.

"Surprise!? Oh what is it? Is it something yummy!?"

Peyton laughed at her girlfriend's eagerness. "Easy there tiger, you just get undressed and meet me in the bathroom."

"Ooh so it's like that huh?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

Peyton only laughed and shook her head. She moved to enter their bathroom, only stopping to throw back, "don't take too long you goof."

It barely seemed like a minute later when the brunette came rushing into the bathroom.

"Alright P. Ready or no-" the words froze on her tongue as she got a look at their bathroom. Warmth and feelings of love swelled her chest as she turned her head to look at her blonde. "Peyt- this is-you didn't have to-"

"No, but I wanted to," the blonde cut her off. "I had already called the store to ask you about date night tonight-"

"Oh my god! I forgot! And I came home bitching about my mother! Oh, baby I'm sor-"

"Uh uh, don't. Now let me finish. So I called there. Millie answered and said that you had already stormed out after another Bitchtoria incident. So I figured we'd stay in tonight and I could spend the night cheering you up."

The brunette could feel tears collecting in her eyes as she listened to Peyton explain why their bathroom looked like a spa. Taking it all in, it once again hit her how amazing the blonde truly was. Not being able to speak too much, for fear her voice would crack, she let out a simple and heartfelt, "thank you."

Peyton only smiled and ushered her into the tub. Once Brooke was in and being careful to not sit on any of the rose petals floating on the water's surface, Peyton moved to light the numerous candles situated around the room. Lastly, she shut the light off and turned the radio in their bedroom onto a soft jazz station, keeping the volume low enough that it would just be audible in the bath. She walked back into the bathroom doorway and was happy to see Brooke relaxing with her eyes shut and her head resting on the back of the tub where a rolled up towel had been thoughtfully placed for just that reason.

"Okay baby, I'll be right downstairs if you need me so just holler."

"You aren't joining me?" The disappointment was clear in her voice.

Smiling at her lover's adorable pout, she shook her head. "Not this time sweetie. I have something I have to do. So you just relax and enjoy and whenever you feel good and ready, you can come out. Now just rest honey."

That's how the next little while passed. Brooke enjoying her relaxing bath and Peyton moving quietly through the house, doing this and that. Eventually Brooke sighed as she felt the water lose it's warmth. After a chill shot through her, she soaked in the last little bit of relaxation from the serene atmosphere before lifting the plug and letting the water run out. Slipping on her road and wrapping her hair in a towel, she blew out the candles and moved into the bedroom.

Another smile slipped onto her lips when she saw that her. Favorite satin pajama shorts and tang top had been neatly folded on the bed, obviously left out for her to change into. After getting into her pj's and sitting on the bed to put her favorite lotion on, she moved downstairs to see what Peyton was up to.

"Peyt?" She whispered I to the dark living room. She looked around confused. The whole downstairs was dark and quiet but she had been sure the blonde hadn't been upstairs. The brunette flicked on the light and her eyes widened once again at what she saw. "Peyton?"

Brooke watched as a head full of blonde curls popped out from behind one of the blankets, a proud smile on the slim woman's face. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

"You wanna explain why all of our furniture has decided to accumulate in the living room, along with what I'm assuming is every sheet in the house?"

Peyton blushed this time before crawling out of her hiding place on her hands and knees, standing and walking over to her girlfriend. "First of all, it's not ALL of the furniture. And second of all, I thought it'd be fun. We can't make a snow fort, so I did the next best thing." She said now looking at her feet, wondering if this maybe was a little too childish.

Brooke's eyes glanced back over the living room, taking in how the living room furniture and what she assumed was some of the dining room chairs, had been moved. Various sheets and blankets covered them, creating a tent almost as big as their whole living room. Obviously, a lot of work had been out in to create such an epic blanket fort. She eyed her girlfriend.

"Well are there snacks?"

A huge smile took over the blonde's face. She nodded before throwing in, "and the portable DVD player. I even got you favorite movies. And there's P.F. Chang's waiting for you in there. Might be a few magazines too. And of course some wine."

"Peyton Sawyer, you spoil me!" She blushed again. Brooke smiled lovingly at her, grabbing her hand to pull her into the fort. Hours later, they laid cuddled in a massive pile of pillows and plush blankets, random bags of snacks and an empty bottle of wine scattered around them. The Princess Diaries continued to play on the small screen, completely forgotten by the two girls.

Brooke laid in Peyton's arms, resting her head on the taller girl's chest. The brunette reveled in the way the blonde's body heat escaped through her cotton night shirt. She felt the arms around her tighten before letting out a sigh. "Thank you Peyton."

"It's what I'm here for Brooke." She answered, knowing exactly what her brunette was referring to. "I love you, so much baby. And I'll continue to love you forever."

The brunette only smiled into the smooth skin beneath her lips, happy to let those words and the steady rhythm of her love's heart beat lull her to sleep. In the back of her mind, she knew that no matter what, even if Victoria did her worst, as long as she had Peyton...everything would be okay. And Brooke already had plans to make Peyton her's forever, all the blonde had to do was say yes.


End file.
